The lost cause
by LostnCyanide
Summary: Okie, you have a small girl and three teens who don't kno what to do with her. Throw in one adult who can't kick her out, one god who doesn't like strangers, and a whole bunch of other relatives. Now mix in some bonding and what do you get? R & R please!
1. The long lost cousin

A/N: Okie!! First Furuba fanfic so be kind! We've got one small child, one confused family, one gained overprotective brother, and too many problems!! What's gonna happen?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter one: The long lost cousin**_

My name is Karissa Temari. I'm a seven year old little girl. My parents moved to America and never got to say goodbye to my cousin. I know that her mother died...the day after my father. I pleaded with my mom and her new boyfriend, soon to be step-dad to me, to allow me to say goodbye to my cousin, but they told me no.

So to America we all went. I'm an only child and my cousin is like my sister. She always stay'd with me when we came to vistit her and my aunt. She was one of my best friends. Anyway...I had no idea what I was gettin myself into when I snuck onto that plane. Snuck? You ask, I told them that my family was on the plane and I had to go the bathroom. They let me pass...

So I climbed onto the plane and waited out the long ride to Japan...

**---o.O.o.O.o.O.o---**

I wandered down a street. I knew that this street was familiar. I could see the high school in the distance. That's _her_ school! I knew I had found her. But just as the confort came it, too soon, fanished. _What if she stay'd home? What if she already went home? What if she stays after school?_ STOP! I scolded myself.

Just them most of my fears were laid to rest when the school bell rang. I started walking towards the building, but as logic states, 'Eat or die.' I colasped from not having eaten in three days. With a small backpack and Japan style uniform you would think someone would stop to help me, but...

"Oh my..." came the sound of a girl.

I heard footsteps dashing towards me.

"It's a little girl...What do you think we should do, Miss. Honda?" Came the soft tinkering of a boy.

"I dunno...We can't leave her here!" The girl stated.

_'Honda? Honda? Tohru Honda! Cousin Tohru!' I thought whole heartedly._

"Lets take her to the station. They can take care of her." A different more aggressive boy said.

"Shouldn't we at least try and see if shes okay?" The softer boy inquired angerly at the other boy.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" the aggresive boy shouted.

"Your making a scene again..." The soft boy sighed.

"Ummm...Yuki? Kyo? S-shes moving! What do we do? What do we do?!" Tohru, or so I thought, shouted nervously.

"We can't carry her Miss. Honda. You'll have to do that..." The soft boy sounded sad as he said that.

"Come on...Think...Shigure...wake..." I blacked out.

**---o.O.o.O.o.O.o---**

"Ugh...H-huh?" I mummbled groggily.

"Oh! Your awake." The boy from earlier! I remembered.

I nodded. But where was Tohru? The soft boy was really cute! I noticed. He had short blue/ greyish silver hair and eyes the same color but a different shade. Almost...blue...or purple. The boy notice me staring at him and smiled.

"What's you name?"

I stared blankly at him.

"Ummm...? How old are you?"

I continued to stare.

"Do you speak Japanese?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Why won't you speak?"

I stared at him again.

"Okay, I'm Yuki Sohma. It very nice to meet you, though...I don't know your name."

I smiled.

Just then one of the doors in the house slide open, quite harshly, might I add, and a boy with orange hair and light red, possibly orange colored eyes came into the room.

"Your going to break the door again." Yuki mumbled angerly.

"Shut up! I brought your stupid food. Here!"

He thrust the food at Yuki and went to storm out, but notice me looking at him.

"What?" He asked angerly.

I stared at him.

"What are you looking at?"

I stared.

"Hello! Girl! I talking to you!"

I didn't flinch or move. I continued to stare at him.

"Quit lookin' at me!" He yelled.

Silence.

"Arggg! What's your problem!"

Quiet.

"Maybe you should try introducing yourself." Yuki told the boy.

"Why?!"

"Because other wise she won't stop staring at you." Yuki explained.

"Pfft...I'm Kyo. Now stop lookin' at me." Kyo growled.

I smiled.

"Guys! I home!" I girls voice came.

I squirmed in my spot. Tohru was here! I jumped up and open the door where the boy came in and dashed down the hall.

"Hey! Wait!" Yuki called.

I walked out into the main room and there she was. Cousin Tohru. I smiled. Yuki and Kyo came into the room as Tohru spoke.

"Karissa..." And she dashed over to me hugging me and laughing.


	2. Wheres her voice?

Okie!! MUHAHAHAH!!! Chapter two!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba! If I did Yuki would always sing 'anything you can do I can do better' and Kyo would be gangster! I kno...I forgot the dis...dis...dis...this thing in da last chappy and i ish sorrry!!! Dies X-x

To those who reveiwed: Arigato Dishima! (I think that's how you spell it... X-x Falls down) or Thank you very much!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Wheres her voice?

"Karissa! Oh my gosh! I never thought I get to see you again! Well...I knew I would, but...but, Oh! You know what I mean!" Tohru cried in pure happiness.

"Karissa? Miss. Honda, is that her name?" Yuki asked from the other side of the room.

"Yes! Didn't she tell you? Normally shes the one who starts conversaions." Tohru stated.

"Umm. No. She stared at us like we were idiots." Kyo told her boredly and he look...funny.

I started to laugh, then I smiled at Kyo. I looked at Tohru and hugged her again.

"Wonderful. Now I'm her comedian."

I started laughing again.

I stared into Tohru's brown eyes for a while. I watched as she becconed the two dumbfounded boys to us. Kyo...was rather interesting. He looked like he was trying to be mean. Yuki...I like Yuki. He's a kind person. I sighed and looked around. The three teens watched me silently as I looked around the room. I didn't dare leave the room. I didn't want to be taken from my cousin again.

Though...now that I was with Tohru I would have a lot of explaining to do. How was I suppose to tell her that strange things started happening to me when I left? How was I going to tell her I ran away? These were only a few of the questions that I had swirling in my head. One question that I was so despreatly trying to figure out is when Tohru moved...and why she was living with Kyo and Yuki. I looked at Yuki, then to Kyo, back to Yuki then to Tohru.

"What is it, Karissa your normally--"

"Guys! I'mmm back!!" Came another voice.

I looked despreatly at Tohru. Was there another, I wondered. I couldn't imagin cousin Tohru staying with three boys! Boys are gross! I looked back at Kyo who was now headed out the door. He interested me. Curious, I followed him.

"Hey! Where do you think your goin'?! Stay here with that damn rat and Tohru." Kyo yelled.

I stared. Rat? Why does he call Yuki a rat? I ask myself. _'He's a cat, Karissa...Cats don't like rats...'_

"Kyo, who are you yelling at?" A man in a suit walzed into the room.

Tall, hansome, kinda goofy looking. Dark hair, dark eyes to match. He reminded me of a dog...I didn't know why. I stared at him and he stared back at me. He kneeled down and watched me. I walked over to him and stared. I tilted my head as he simply smiled at me. I raised my hand a bit, but then put it back down. He tilted his head to match my angle and continued staring at me, silent.

_'Dog...Karissa...He would be the dog.'_

"What do we have here? Tohru? Is she your sister?" The man asked. I smiled.

"Ah! No...she's my cousin. We found her calapsed out side the school...I couldn't leave my cousin there!" Tohru told him dutyfully.

"I didn't expect you to...though, where are her parents? Surely, they wouldn't allow such a small--" He stopped as I patted his head as I would a dog. Then I smiled at him once more.

"Doggy..." I whispered. "You remind me of a doggy. And you..." I pointed at Yuki, "You must be a rat for neko-san not to like you." As i said Neko-san I pointed at Kyo. They all stared at me. I sat down next to Tohru and smiled as they stared at me in disbelief.

"What--Why do you call Kyo 'Neko-san'?" Tohru asked me.

"Hmmmm? Well...kitties...normally...don't like being crowded and when they are they normally run away or...attack." I answered softly.

"Why did you pat me on the head, little one?" The man who lastly walked in asked me.

"Doggy." I answered as if that said everything. _'Tell them...tell them...tell them no more.'_

"Why do you say that to Shigure?" Yuki asked kneeling next to me.

I stared silently at Yuki. Arissaka had told me not to speak, so there for I couldn't answer Yuki.

"This is how she was acting earlyer." Yuki told Tohru.

"Hmm? That's strange normally she talks a lot...Karissa? Is something wrong?" Tohru asked me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimie: Hello! Waves I'm Kimie, the author of the story! In case your wondering about the italics giving Karissa commands or stating things, thats Arissaka. (Pronounced: A-rissa-ka. sorta Karissa backwards except the 'r' stays the same and an 'a' is added.) Arissaka will come later in the sory! She's Karissa, but shes not! I kno that makes no sence!

Katy: Kimie...You never make any sence!

Kimie: KATY?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Katy: n.n''

Daniela:... I'm here too.

Kimie: D-Chan!! ACK! WHEN DID **YOU** GET HERE?!

Daniela: Sighs We've been here...

Katy: Plus! We were reading your story///

Kimie: YAY!

Daniela: Shakes head Kimie...Your sooo strange!

Katy: UU;; and it's only funny till you get hurt then--

Kimie: It's freakin' hillarious!

Katy and Daniela: OO;; ummmm yeah...

Kimie: Okie! Readers! Click that button down there and review! HEY! WAKE UP! WE'RE NOT THAT BORING! REVIEW...OR...Or...or...YEAH!


	3. Author's note! Sorreh

_**OMG!! I'm soooooooo sorry for not posting! I just started high school and it's the most painful thing in the world! GOMENASAIIIIIII!!!! I am truely sorry for the delay! I shall start writing now! I will post later! Promise! **_

_**Kimie-Chan **_


	4. Long explainations

_**I ISH SOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!!! p.q don't kill me. Alright!**_

_**Disclaimer: ...Do you have to ask?**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter three: ...Long explainations**

**I sat down and looked at the floor. I know that I should tell them why I was here and where my parents were, but I really didn't know it they would send me away. I traced invisible patterns on the floor. I sighed but didn't move. What if...what if... what if...those were the only questions I could think of.**

**"Karissa? Please...tell me what's wrong. We used to tell each other everything! OH! Did I do something to upset you!? Oh Karissa, I'm So---"**

**"No! You didn't...do anything..." I interupted. "I ran away..." I whispered afterwards.**

**"Karissa...Why did you run away? Your mom must be sooo worried! I'll go call her and tell her your here!" Tohru stood up only to be tackled down by me. **

**"Please don't call them! They're all the way in America and I don't want to leave..." I started to sob. Ever since my dad had died...my mom had been indifferent towards me. Like it was. My fault.**

**"Oh, Karissa...We'll have to call them sometime..." Tohru explained.**

**I smiled a smile that said, 'But not now, right?'. Tohru hugged me again and turned back to Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, who stood by the door waiting for our reuinion to be over. **

**"You guys...Well...Shigure...umm can she...?" Tohru looked down as if she was asking to much. I looked out side while she tried to compose her sentence. Rain had started coming down and everything was covered in water, puddles were filling, mud was being made, and birds flew happliy in it. Rain was one of the many things that kept everything alive. I smiled at the thought. I then heard a laugh and Shigure's loud voice snapped me out of my rivein.**

**"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru," He began," What kind of person would I be if I kicked her out of the house? You don't give me enough credit!" He laughed again and Tohru's face turned a slight shade of pink.**

**"N-no! That's not what I meant! I know your kind! I know your consciderate! I just thought that I should ask!" Tohru said softly.**

**"Hahaha! Tohru! Your innocence is refreshening!" Shigure was now earning hard evil glares from Kyo and Yuki.**

**They continued their conversation and Kyo got up and opened a door, closing it behind him. I stood up and followed him. I snuck out of the room and saw him walk up a staircase. I followed softly and walked into a room. I saw Kyo sink to his knees, still ablivious to the fact that I was there, and began to strech his arms and legs. The room I saw had physical equipment and punching bags. Kyo stood up and attacted a punching bag. I watched for a while. And then...I sneezed.**

**Kyo kell onto his butt and turned around angrily.**

**"You! What are you doing here!" He shouted.**

**I didn't flinch away from him. He moved forward and studied my come childish face and acessed my belt. It was 13 animals on it. A roaster, a bunny, a dragon/Seahorse, a horse, a tiger, an ox, a snake, a monkey, a pig, a dog, a rat, and...a cat?**

**"Yo, what's with your belt?" He stared pointedly at me.**

**"...You mean how there are 13 animals instead of 12? That's...I guess...I like the cat. Always have." I shrugged slightly.**

**Kyo sighed. "Just like everyone else lately." **

**I laughed slightly. "Tohru?" I asked my voice light; buyant.**

**"Yep." **

**"What about you? You like the cat, right?"**

**"Hmm...not really. The cat is cursed."**

**"No..." I started, "not cursed...just misunderstood." **

**I got up and walked out the door leaving a dumbfounded Kyo.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kimie: Hai! I kno...it's short...Gomenasai.**

**Max: ENTER MAX!**

**Katy&Daniela: OO;;**

**Kimie: MAX! Where did you come from?! -Looks at D-Chan- Where'd he come from?!**

**Demi: ...Well...Kimie...His mom and da...love each other very much and...**

**Kimie: DEMI!!! HIIIIIII!!!!**

**D-Chan: -Sighs- U(\;; **

**Katy: Woooow Kimie.**

**Kimie: nn;; CLICK THE BUTTON!!!**


	5. Mishaps

Crys I am sorry! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!! I have been having a lots of projects and what not in school and Sighs I'm failing two classes! Please for give me for not getting on and up dating!! Sorry about it being short and Thanks to all who have been patient and have reviewed!

Disclaimer: Dun own this. If I did life would be very nice. But I dunt cuz life sucks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Mishaps

After leaving the room, I notice that everything had gotten quiet. I walked down the hall, slipping accidentally, and noticed a mirror. I peered into it hoping to see my reflection. But, as I looked, I saw what I so often seen. Snowy white hair (Opposed to my usual black), falling to the knees of my alter ego, her eyes, the clearest, lightest of blues.

Her clothes just like mine, but the exact opposite colors. She smiled at me and I back at her but, I looked away unable to hold her gaze. I walked away quickly. Tohru was sitting down on the floor next to Yuki and Shigure. "Oh, Karissa! Were you playing with Kyo?" Tohru's voice was welcoming and soft, just as I had remembered.

"Yes." I whispered softly. I walked to her and sat down next to Yuki. "Why, hello, there." He patted my head and looked at me, smiling, "Would you like a rice ball?" He asked me handing me one. I took it hesitantly and ate it. Yuki smiled softly and watched me. I sighed and smiled back. _'Be careful… Karissa… Something is really strange about them.' _Arissaka, My alter ego, could get on my nerves sometimes though. 'Be quiet' I thought back at her. She worried too much.

Any friend of Tohru's was a friend of mine. I didn't get Arissaka. I knew she was pretty much my twin but we were like polar opposites. If Arissaka could be in my place and I in hers, she would trade in a heart beat. _'Not true.'_ She whispered harshly. I sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Yuki asked. "She's a small child, Yuki; she probably wants to go outside." I heard Shigure. By the time I had heard that though, I was already walking out the front door to sit on the porch.

That's when I saw Kyo walking down the path towards the woods. I followed eagerly, tripping once and landing on my face. I still followed knowing he didn't hear. The woods began to thin after a while. Why would Kyo need to be all the way back here? That didn't make since. The trees started to be nothing but grass eventually and we came to a clearing.

The clearing was very pretty. There were lots of wildflowers of all colors popping up out the ground. Kyo sat in the middle and crossed his legs. He sat motionless for a while and I got bored. I decided I was going to sit next to him. I walked over quietly; ignoring Arissaka's nagging and sat next to Kyo.

He didn't seem to notice, though. Maybe he was too deep in his meditation or maybe he was ignoring me to get me to go away. Either way I sat there just as motionless as he. When he stood up though, he turned to walk, clearly not noticing me, he tripped over me. "GAH! Girl, What are you doing here!?" He asked me, angrily. "…. I followed you here…. If you want me to leave… I will… Kyo-Neko-Chan…." I stood quietly and turned to walk. "Uhh… You don't… have to go" He sighed, "But if you get bored, don't whine to me."

I sat down, happily, to watch Kyo begin…. Martial…arts training? Maybe he's a fighter? I wondered. He punched the air, seeming to get angrier by the minute. His face flustered in aggravation, he punch a near by tree causing it to quiver and shake softly. "Ow! DAMN!" He shook his hand softly. And that's when I noticed the blood. I stood up , quickly, and ran over to where he sat on the ground. I grabbed his hand and looked at it. "It's nothin' but a scratch." He told me. I didn't know why he wouldn't just admit that it hurt. He made a tree nearly fall over on it's self! That means he hit it pretty hard. I reached down to the bottom of my knee-length dress and ripped the material around the rim, then took the piece and pulled it tight around his bleeding hand.

"Why did you do that? Now your dress is screwed up." Kyo sighed. "I don't mind. I've had this dress for a long time." I smiled softly at him as I tied off the cloth. He looked at his hand and then put it on the ground supporting his weight as he studied me apprehensively. I stared back, knowing, what he was wondering. "I ran away because my mom doesn't love me anymore…" I whispered. He looked at me puzzled. "Eh, my mom was scared of me… but she… died… so yeah." He looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry…." I liked the way he didn't tell me what everyone else did. He didn't tell me I was wrong or that she did still love me. He told me about his mom and now we share a small bond. In my eyes at least. "Nah. Don't worry about it. Wasn't your fault." He sighed. Then a large clap of thunder rolled through and I jumped out of my skin. As I jumped, I went strait to Kyo, hugging him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mu.ha.ha.ha. I am a genius. Of course I am failing two classes in school, but I am a genius. xD

Daniela: Your so strange.  
Katy: Well, at least she isn't simulations combusting because of her cold.  
Demi: … Yeah.  
Kimie: DEMI! When did you get here?

Demi: When Dani and Katy told me you trapped them here.  
Kimie: TTTT I didn't trap them. I got stuck at school.  
Daniela: xDD Kimie you have some issues…  
Katy:…. xD

Kimie: Wellz any ways. Click that button down there and review, please, It makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside and I write quicker when….I'm actually able to get online and I know that there are people waiting. Sooo, Click .


End file.
